The increased number of cancer cases reported in the United States, and, indeed, around the world, is a major concern. Currently there are only a handful of treatments available for specific types of cancer, and these provide no guarantee of success. In order to be most effective, these treatments require not only an early detection of the malignancy, but a reliable assessment of the severity of the malignancy.
The incidence of breast cancer, a leading cause of death in women, has been gradually increasing in the United States over the last thirty years. Its cumulative risk is relatively high; 1 in 8 women are expected to develop some type of breast cancer by age 85 in the United States. In fact, breast cancer is the most common cancer in women and the second most common cause of cancer death in the United States. In 1997, it was estimated that 181,000 new cases were reported in the U.S., and that 44,000 people would die of breast cancer (Parker et al., CA Cancer J. Clin. 47:5-27 (1997); Chu et al., J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 88:1571-1579 (1996)). While mechanism of tumorigenesis for most breast carcinomas is largely unknown, there are genetic factors that can predispose some women to developing breast cancer (Miki et al., Science, 266:66-71(1994)). The discovery and characterization of BRCA1 and BRCA2 has recently expanded our knowledge of genetic factors which can contribute to familial breast cancer. Germ-line mutations within these two loci are associated with a 50 to 85% lifetime risk of breast and/or ovarian cancer (Casey, Curr. Opin. Oncol. 9:88-93 (1997); Marcus et al., Cancer 77:697-709 (1996)). Only about 5% to 10% of breast cancers are associated with breast cancer susceptibility genes, BRCA1 and BRCA2. The cumulative lifetime risk of breast cancer for women who carry the mutant BRCA1 is predicted to be approximately 92%, while the cumulative lifetime risk for the non-carrier majority is estimated to be approximately 10%. BRCA1 is a tumor suppressor gene that is involved in DNA repair anc cell cycle control, which are both important for the maintenance of genomic stability. More than 90% of all mutations reported so far result in a premature truncation of the protein product with abnormal or abolished function. The histology of breast cancer in BRCA1 mutation carriers differs from that in sporadic cases, but mutation analysis is the only way to find the carrier. Like BRCA1, BRCA2 is involved in the development of breast cancer, and like BRCA1 plays a role in DNA repair. However, unlike BRCA1, it is not involved in ovarian cancer.
Other genes have been linked to breast cancer, for example c-erb-2 (HER2) and p53 (Beenken et al., Ann. Surg. 233(5):630-638 (2001). Overexpression of c-erb-2 (HER2) and p53 have been correlated with poor prognosis (Rudolph et al., Hum. Pathol. 32(3):311-319 (2001), as has been aberrant expression products of mdm2 (Lukas et al., Cancer Res. 61(7):3212-3219 (2001) and cyclin1 and p27 (Porter & Roberts, International Publication WO98/33450, published Aug. 6, 1998). However, no other clinically useful markers consistently associated with breast cancer have been identified.
Sporadic tumors, those not currently associated with a known germline mutation, constitute the majority of breast cancers. It is also likely that other, non-genetic factors also have a significant effect on the etiology of the disease. Regardless of the cancer's origin, breast cancer morbidity and mortality increases significantly if it is not detected early in its progression. Thus, considerable effort has focused on the early detection of cellular transformation and tumor formation in breast tissue.
A marker-based approach to tumor identification and characterization promises improved diagnostic and prognostic reliability. Typically, the diagnosis of breast cancer requires histopathological proof of the presence of the tumor. In addition to diagnosis, histopathological examinations also provide information about prognosis and selection of treatment regimens. Prognosis may also be established based upon clinical parameters such as tumor size, tumor grade, the age of the patient, and lymph node metastasis.
Diagnosis and/or prognosis may be determined to varying degrees of effectiveness by direct examination of the outside of the breast, or through mammography or other X-ray imaging methods (Jatoi, Am. J. Surg. 177:518-524 (1999)). The latter approach is not without considerable cost, however. Every time a mammogram is taken, the patient incurs a small risk of having a breast tumor induced by the ionizing properties of the radiation used during the test. In addition, the process is expensive and the subjective interpretations of a technician can lead to imprecision. For example, one study showed major clinical disagreements for about one-third of a set of mammograms that were interpreted individually by a surveyed group of radiologists. Moreover, many women find that undergoing a mammogram is a painful experience. Accordingly, the National Cancer Institute has not recommended mammograms for women under fifty years of age, since this group is not as likely to develop breast cancers as are older women. It is compelling to note, however, that while only about 22% of breast cancers occur in women under fifty, data suggests that breast cancer is more aggressive in pre-menopausal women.
In clinical practice, accurate diagnosis of various subtypes of breast cancer is important because treatment options, prognosis, and the likelihood of therapeutic response all vary broadly depending on the diagnosis. Accurate prognosis, or determination of distant metastasis-free survival could allow the oncologist to tailor the administration of adjuvant chemotherapy, with women having poorer prognoses being given the most aggressive treatment. Furthermore, accurate prediction of poor prognosis would greatly impact clinical trials for new breast cancer therapies, because potential study patients could then be stratified according to prognosis. Trials could then be limited to patients having poor prognosis, in turn making it easier to discern if an experimental therapy is efficacious.
To date, no set of satisfactory predictors for prognosis based on the clinical information alone has been identified. The detection of BRCA1 or BRCA2 mutations represents a step towards the design of therapies to better control and prevent the appearance of these tumors. However, there is no equivalent means for the diagnosis of patients with sporadic tumors, the most common type of breast cancer tumor, nor is there a means of differentiating subtypes of breast cancer.